lost then found
by Crazed Warrior
Summary: Inuyahsa has lost his memory and needs to regain it. limes in later chapters please revew i'm gonna put a disclaimer here because i'm to lazy so..... saddly i dont own inuyasha but i do own my charters though
1. losing everything

**Lost….. Then found?**

Chapter 1: Losing everything

Inuyasha's POV 

The helicopter zoomed over the forest; a large trampoline-like object dropped down onto the roof of the trees right before my team and I jumped. I laid down awaiting orders as other people busily worked.

"Yo, Inuyasha wake up it's time". Miroku told me through my headphones, I nodded in agreement as I got into position.

When a truck drove by underneath us we sprung, my team and I all jumped down stopping the truck in its tracks. Many people from the opposing troop came running from everywhere.

"Let's get em" I yelled as I flung my-self forward shooting out goo from my gun, trapping them so they couldn't stop us. After I made sure that the other men were trapped I ran into the truck to help grab the scientists.

We were successful in capturing the scientists and we were on our way home when one of the people on the helicopter stood up and said "this helicopter isn't going anywhere but down and we have the only parachutes" the man said as another man came out from the control room and picked up the last parachute, and jumped out. As the first man was about to jump out I grabbed the parachute bag and held on tightly.

He put all of his strength into flipping me out of the plain and eventually succeeded. I went flying through the trees hitting my head many times "well if this is the end at least I know that bastard is going down with me" I said as I came crashing to the ground.

1 and ½ months later 

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled worriedly over her boy-friend as she began to cry.

"Ma'am! Please don't do that you might hurt him even more than he already is!" the nurse yelled as she grabbed Kagome by the waist to try and restrain her.

"Let go of me! Let me see Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled franticly as tears pored down her face while she was being dragged out of the room. Just as the nurse got Kagome out of the room a tall well-built man grabbed Kagome then the nurse went back into the room and locked the door behind her.

"Bitch! Get out of their, Inuyasha's mine!" the crazed lady yelled as she struggled to get away from the man. At this point the hallway was filled with lots of people shocked and scared. "What the hell are you looking at!" Kagome yelled at the people quickly they all scurried away into their rooms. Kagome then managed to get away from the man and run towards the door. "What are you waiting for, open the door or I'll kill you!" the man just chucked and went to open the door. Kagome thrusted her-self toward Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Ma'am please we don't want him injured any more ether so could you let go of him?" the nurse asked politely, Kagome hesitated but nodded and let go of him even though she didn't want too. Kagome sighed as she plumped her self into a chair then watched the nurse take Inuyasha out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" Kagome asked just above a wispier.

"He was so badly injured that we have to take him to the O.R" the nurse said with a sad look on her face. "I don't know if he'll make it" the nurse said as she let a single tear fall.

"No! Don't say that, he'll make it! He's strong enough!" Kagome yelled as she began to cry again. The nurse then left and Kagome was alone again.

(A/N: sorry this chapter is so short I didn't have a lot of time to do this, please review! Tell me if it's crappy so I can fix it with some of your ideas  )

Crazed worrier 


	2. tears and caffeine

Chapter2: tears and caffeine 

Kagome sat in the room crying for almost an hour when she decided to leave the hospital. She took a long walk hoping to get rid of her stress, but failed. Kagome walked into her favorite bistro, Kiki's café.

"Hey Kagome! I haven't seen you for a while" Koga said as he gestured for her to come sit with him. She sadly walked to him sighing as she sat down. "So have you dumped the mutt yet?" Koga said as leaned back getting comfortable, smiling. When koga said that comment Kagome started to cry again. "Hey! Whatcha crying for?" Koga asked sliding over to sit next to Kagome.

"He's in the hospital!" Kagome yelled out crying even louder.

"Oh, then would you like to visit him? I'd do anything toy make you happy".

"No I don't wanna visit him, but I guess I could use some comfort". Kagome said as she hugged Koga. _Score! _Koga thought to him.

"If you can't keep it down, get out!" Kiki yelled at them.

"Even Kiki's against me! Why kami! Why!"

"It's ok Kagome". Koga said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and left the store. "So would you like to do then?" Koga asked pulling Kagome into a hug.

"I-I d-don't kno-know". She said sniffling.

"How about you come to my house?" he sighed, trying to make it seem like it didn't matter.

"Ok" Kagome said pushing herself slightly away not enough to break the hug, but so she could see Koga's face. She gave a slight smile as Koga picked her up bridal style and walked to his house.

Koga put on a kettle of water so he could make Kagome some tea. "So Kagome, is there anything in particular you'd like to do?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"No". She said leaning onto Koga's shoulder. With that opportunity Koga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome started to blush when he did that. They sat there for a few minutes silently, but Koga was having a fight with himself.

Normal Koga:_ should I kiss her?_

Normal Koga: _NO! That's not a good idea._

Other side of Koga: _Wait! What if Inuyasha dies, then Kagome will be depressed then you'll be the only one who could fill the gap._

Normal Koga: _but what if he lives, then if he catches me with his woman he'll kill me!_

Other side of Koga_ Ya but if you do it you'll beat your self up for the rest of your life._

Koga was about to go in for the kill (kiss Kagome) when the kettle hissed and broke Koga out of his trance. "I'll go make that tea now" Koga said trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Alright". Kagome sighed trying to rid her mind of her boy friend.

"Can I get you anything else?"

_Why me, why do bad things always happen to me. First Inuyasha left me for 4 months and now he's dieing in a hospital!_

"Hey Kagome, can I gat you anything else!" he asked in a slightly harsh tone. With that said Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no thank you". She said trying to make it look like nothing was wrong. Koga finished making the tea then they sat silently once again. Thoughts raged through Koga's head until he came to the same conclusion; kiss Kagome. He lent over and kissed her deeply.

_Oh my god! What is he doing! He knows Inuyasha's my boyfriend! What am I doing! An I am I smiling! Oh no! I've got to stop this right now! _

"No Koga! Stop! Get away from me!"with that Kagome stormed out the front door Kagome walked over to the park and sat on one of the benches. _What was I thinking, trusting Koga. I should have known he'd do something like that. _She thought to herself. "I'll just go home, it's not like I can go anywhere else". Kagome waked home as it started to rain. "Great. Even the skies are even against me. Why dose everyone hate me!" she yelled to the heavens. At this point she collapsed to the ground and started to cry… again. (A/N: geez! you know by all the crying she's been doing she should by dead) through her blurry vision she saw a pair of feet; looking up to see wh0 it was, it was no one she ever met.

"Hey there, and what are you doing out side?" he asked kneeling down to her level.

"Who-who are you?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"Me? I'd really like to know the name of the person I'm about to help before you know mine". He said with a sheepish smile.

Kagome pouted and said "fine, I'm Kagome Higurashi now what's your name?"

"Well hello Kago-" but he was cut off by her saying;

"Just cut the crap! Could you please take me home!" Kagome said angrily as the man grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Yes I will help you home, and for the record the next time some one try's to help you don't yell at them" he said smirking. "My name is Karmanomiru just so you know". They walked off in the rain silently with only the sound of pounding rain on the umbrella accompanying them.

"Um, I was wondering… where do you live anyway?" Karmanomiru asked with a smile that showed stupidity.

"Oh, right. I live at the Higurashi shrine". She said before stumbling over her own feet.

"Woops, can't have you hurting your self now, you already seem to be in bad shape". He said catching her before she hit the ground.

Kagome pouted and said "I've been through a lot in the last little while" she said softening her cold stare at him.

"Like what? You're just a child you couldn't have been through that much". He said patting her on the back with a sheepish smile.

"I've been through a lot more than you can imagine, to many bad things have happened to me" Kagome said going to stand under one of the street lights.

"Test me" he said holing out his hand so Kagome could come back under the umbrella.

(A/N: well I'm sorry I didn't post but I couldn't think strait, any I'll try to post soon)

Crazed worrier


	3. the dead will walk

Blah, blah, blah… I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did. BUT I do own my characters. (I hate disclaimers)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Recap: "I've been through a lot more than you can imagine, to many bad things have happened to me" Kagome said going to stand under one of the street lights.

"Test me" he said holing out his hand so Kagome could come back under the umbrella

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Chapter 3: the dead will walk

"No, I don't have to say anything". Kagome said folding her arms across her chest.

"What have you been through then?" Karmanomiru asked.

"Nothing that matters to you". She said blankly. "It's not like it matters to you anyway" she said letting her face slip into anger. Karmanomiru stood in shock of her face as Kagome walked out from under the street light letting herself get wet.

"I would care! Why would I help you if I didn't care". He said with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're hopping that I'll pay you". She said angrily turning around.

"I get paid enough at my own job, why would I want more?"

"I don't know?" she said rudely. "What is job anyway?" she asked walking back under the umbrella shivering. At this point they had reached Kagome's house and were walking up the stairs.

"I'll give you 3 guesses" he said smiling raping his arm around Kagome to warm her up. Before Kagome could even say anything they had reached the top of the stairs and were in front of the door. "Should I do the honors or you?" Karmanomiru asked gesturing to the door; Kagome just stood there shivering. "I guess I should" he said to himself knocking on the door.

"Hello who is it" said a cheery woman as she answered the door. The woman's face went pale when she saw the girl coughing and shivering. "Oh my kami, what happened!" she said looking up to Karmanomiru tears leaking from her eyes.

"I found her in the park all depressed, and then I brought her home". He said looking down to Kagome showing that he was sad.

"Oh my gosh bring her inside!" the lady said moving aside so he could bring Kagome inside. Karmanomiru walked inside placing Kagome gently on the couch; looking into the kitchen he saw the woman grinding some plants. Karmanomiru stood dumbfounded as she hurried back into the room. "Move aside! I need to help my baby!" she yelled as she pushed Karmanomiru aside.

"I don't want to bother you but may I ask what that is" he asked taping the worried woman on the shoulder. Not caring, she continued to work. "ma'am I-" but he stopped in mid sentence to see that Kagome was waking up. "But how? How were you able to wake her up so fast, I wouldn't even be able to do that. Coughing herself awake Kagome sat up disgusted at what she had just sniffed. "What was that you had just put in front of Kagome's face?" the man asked taking a step forwards.

"Eww what the hell was that!" Kagome said wrapping her hands around her neck gagging then running up to the washroom. Only large puking sounds were the only things you could here for the last few minutes. Kagome wiped her mouth and came downstairs to be welcomed by that same stupid smile Karmanomiru made all the time. "What are you looking at?" Kagome asked coldly sitting back on the couch.

"What was that stuff? How could I make you spew chunks like that?"

"Spew chunks? What are you trying to do ACT cool?" Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I'm not trying, because I know I already am." He said as he snapped his fingers sassily.

"Don't even try that one on me, that was the gayest thing I've ever seen; how old did you say you were again?" Kagome yelled staring Karmanomiru down only to be pushed back into her seat. Kagome growled angrily standing up pushing Karmanomiru into a seat. She yelled at him for the next few minutes until Kagome's mother broke in (I don't know her actual name or a good name for her if you have one then u can name her… and get credit too).

"You sound like a married couple". Kagome's mom said running up to give Kagome a hug. Then Kagome remembered why she was in the park; because she had lost her boy-friend. Tears slowly started to stream down her face as she walked blankly into the kitchen. "What just happened?" Kagome's mom questioned walking toward Karmanomiru.

"I'm not sure, she never told me". He said as they walked into the kitchen to follow Kagome.

"Kagome? What's wrong honey?" the woman asked sitting down at the table with her daughter.

"Go away". Kagome said blankly looking to the side. Karmanomiru stood in the path of where Kagome was looking; she saw right through him and into the nothingness.

"Hello?" he said tunefully waving his hand in Kagome's face. She just sat there then suddenly got up and smiled. "Huh? Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Karmanomiru questioned looking up at her from his squatting position.

"You know what; I think we should have dinner! Ya we should have dinner!" Kagome's mom said popping out of nowhere.

"Dinner? I was going to leave but this seems better" Karmanomiru said with his patented stupid smiles. Kagome gave a short chuckle before moving along to the stove where the food was. Kagome's mother smiled and looked at her daughter wondering what was going through her mind.

They ate dinner quietly until Karmanomiru came out with a question. "So Kagome, anything special going on in your life?" he asked continuing to stare at his delicious tasting food. Kagome paused for a moment then shook her head in a disagreement. Kagome's mother could tell some thing was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it.

Flash back

"Kagome dear! There's a phone call for you, her name is Kati and she would like to talk to you!" Kagome's mother yelled upstairs.

"Ok mom I'll use the one up here!" Kagome yelled back downstairs.

On the phone: "Kagome Higurashi?" the woman asked on the other line.

"Yup that's me!" she said cheerfully

"Do you know a man by the name of Inuyasha?" she asked with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Ya he's my boyfriend, what about him?" Kagome answered back with confusion.

"There's been an accident; your boyfriend is badly injured. But he is in our care at the Karakuri hospital". Kati said sadly but trying to lighten the conversation. Only the dial tone was left and Kati hung up knowing she made one very happy girl very sad.

End flash back

"Sir if you'd like to stay the night?" Kagome's mom suggested turning to face him.

"Stay the night I couldn't possibly do that, well ok! Oh ya and call me Karmanomiru". He said adding a wink on to the last part. The woman laughed while cleaning up the table. Kagome turned her back and stared out the window wondering if Inuyasha was alright; turning back to her mom and Karmanomiru she smiled brightly and got out some ice cream. While eating something snapped back into Kagome's mind.

"Oh ya!" Kagome yelled standing up pointing at Karmanomiru.

"What, did I do something wrong?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"No but I just remembered something!" Kagome yelled back in a frantic tone.

"And what would that be?" he asked sarcastically looking as though he was talking to the ice-cream he was eating.

"Your job! I'm supposed to guess your job!" she yelled leaning over so her face was an inch or two away from Karmanomiru's.

"Huh?" he said looking back down to Kagome. Kagome then stood strait up and pouted wondering how one person who was much older than herself could be so annoying.

"Ok, my first guess is… you're a teacher". She said trying to look smart.

"Ok your first guess is… wrong!" he said mockingly. Kagome stood there shocked at how rude he was then finally got the strength to go on to her second guess.

Kagome gave him a death glare then continued on. "My second guess is… a casino worker?" she said raising a brow shrugging in the process.

"Your second guess is… also wrong!" he yelled mockingly getting up to put his dish in the sink. Kagome stood shocked once again and that was it! She couldn't take it, Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs then stormed up stairs.

"Oh dear this isn't good." Kagome's mother said getting up putting a worried look into her eyes. Looking back to Karmanomiru she said "I suppose that since your gonna stay here for the night you better get some sleep." She then directed him up to the guest room. "This will be your room for tonight, call me if you need anything." Karmanomiru walked in the room and sat on the bed. It was a nice room, a queen sized bed and lime green walls to contrast the white dresser and night table. Karmanomiru stood up and walked out into the hallway; his face cringed at the discouraged grunting he heard in the room beside his. He peered his head inside Kagome's room and saw what he was missing; Kagome was on the ground crying and to her right was family portrait with an extra member shattered and a large box but was too smashed to tell what it was. Karmanomiru just stepped back and went back to his room.

The next day

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock and lazily got out of bed not even bothering to turn it off. She slipped out of her night clothes and put on some baggy camouflage style pants and a white tube top that read 'I'm a bad girl BEWARE!' Kagome walked down the hall only to be sidetracked by the fact that Karmanomiru wasn't awake yet. Slowly she opened his door to find that he wasn't in there but the room looked as though he was never in there, Kagome shrugged it off and walked down stairs. Looking around she saw that he wasn't there.

"Mom! Where's the bastard that slept over" Kagome yelled stomping into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure dear… oh and dot use that kind language while your brother's around" Kagome's mother said over her shoulder while cooking. Kagome just grabbed Souta food and ate all of it then left the house. Kagome walked slowly trying to calm herself down, it somewhat worked but she still felt like she'd been made a fool of.

A few minutes later (nothing really happens) 

Kagome ran upstairs (passing the elevators in the process) and went to the check-in desk. "Where is Inuyasha!" she yelled, her anger taking over. The nurse gave a nervous look then told Kagome where she could find Inuyasha. She sprinted down the hall dogging the slow walking patients; Kagome reached Inuyasha's room and barged in. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she yelled pulling back the blue curtains to find a man standing over blocking her view of Inuyasha. Kagome stomped up behind the man then pushed him aside so she would be able to see his face. Time seemed to stand still as Kagome stared into the face of this man.

"Well hey there Kagome! What are you doing here?" the man asked. Kagome was then infuriated for the man she was staring at was Karmanomiru!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome yelled into his ear witch almost knocked him out. Getting up from where he had fallen he looked to Kagome and said,

"Hey! Don't do that! I have sensitive ears." Kagome just scowled and looked toward the bed. Kagome laid her chest on Inuyasha's then gave a kiss on the cheek and let a single tear fall. With that Kagome walked out of the room and stood in the hallway. Karmanomiru soon walked out of the room and toward Kagome.

"I think you cheated, you got to see me at work. Your friend in the room is doing great you can go in now." Karmanomiru said gesturing for Kagome to go in the room. Kagome slowly walked into the room and couldn't believe her eyes; Inuyasha was up, out of bead and angry… Kagome walked over to him and stared into his amber eyes, when suddenly Inuyasha's yelling brought Kagome back to her senses.

"What the fuck! Where the hell am I!" Inuyasha yelled looking down to Kagome who stood silent in front of him. Inuyasha just mumbled something under his breath then jumped out the window breaking the glass in the process witch cut Kagome on her face and arm.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hey ppl I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to right this but I'm proud of it anyway. Oh ya if you know the name of Kagome's mom or you have a name for her please tell me. I've got some good news my friend will be helping me with my soon to be released story called dreams do come true. If you're wondering about the chapter title it's an expression that Inuyasha gets up and runs off.

Crazed Warrior


	4. sorry :

Hey people I'm sorry I haven't written for a while….. I've been having a serious writers block and only you can help me ( I've all so been reading too many fan fic's lately) plus my friend wont help me ( we had some friendship issues) so people I need your help for my writing. If I could send you what I have and you could help me write the chapter/ story. Please help me! If you do just so happen to help me out then you will get total credit for helping me. I need help!

From a severely sorry Crazed Warrior (HELP!)


End file.
